wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
152846204724014385.png|Welcome!|link=Category:2018 Competitions|linktext=Stay up to date with the various competitions taking place all over the world. Doha-preworlds.png|Doha 2018|link=User blog:Candycoateddoom/2018 Worlds Info Post|linktext=Check out who's going and what to expect at the upcoming World Championships. Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 9.33.25 AM.png|Rio 2016|link=2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympic Games|linktext=Check out what happened at the most recent Olympics. Screen Shot 2018-06-08 at 9.50.41 AM.png|Learn the Rules|link=Category:Code of Points|linktext=Learn about the different skills on each event and how the scoring system works. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *Buenos Aires Youth Olympic Games - Buenos Aires, ARG - 6th-18th *Romanian National Championships - Ploiesti, ROU - 12th-14th *Doha World Championships - Doha, QAT - 25th-3rd Latalia Rene Bevan (born January 26 in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales) is an elite British gymnast. She is the 2018 Commonwealth Games silver medalist on floor exercise. read more... Shannon Miller - USA - 1995 U.S. Nationals - Day 2 Nina Derwael - BEL - 2017 World Championships - EF Maria Filatova - USSR - 1977 European Championships - EF Rose-Kaying Woo - CAN - 2014 Pacific Rim Championships - Day 1 To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is most likely to win the all-around at the World Championships? Melanie de Jesus Dos Santos - FRA Nina Derwael - BEL Morgan Hurd - USA Denisa Golgota - ROU Chen Yile - CHN Mai Murakami - JPN Vera van Pol - NED Angelina Melnikova - RUS Luo Huan - CHN Ellie Black - CAN Simone Biles - USA *Olivia Dunne - 1st *Rachel Gowey - 3rd *Ludivine Furnon - 4th *Galina Shamrai - 5th *Ludmilla Tourischeva - 7th *Vera Kolesnikova - 7th *Simona Amânar - 7th *Elena Shevchenko - 7th *Agnes Suto - 8th *Coline Devillard - 9th *Maxi Gnauck - 10th *Julianne McNamara - 11th *Ariella Kaeslin - 11th *Millie Williamson - 13th *Camille Bahl - 13th *Liu Jinru - 13th *Maëlys Plessis - 15th *Victoria-Kayen Woo - 15th *Taeja James - 15th *Phan Thị Hà Thanh - 16th *Yesenia Ferrera Nuñez - 16th *Maria Gorokhovskaya - 17th *Aurélie Malaussena - 17th *Youna Dufournet - 19th *Georgia Simpson - 19th *Chen Yongyan - 19th *Ksenia Semenova - 20th *Ji Liya - 20th *Shania Adams - 20th *Lavinia Miloşovici - 21st *Ling Jie - 22nd *Anna Myzdrikova - 22nd *Yana Demyanchuk - 22nd *Fan Ye - 23rd *Sabina Cojocar - 23rd *Kyla Ross - 24th *Viktoria Kuzmina - 24th *Claudia Fragapane - 24th *Oksana Fabrichnova - 24th *Ioana Crisan - 25th *Olga Bicherova - 26th *Rebecca Tunney - 26th *Amy Tinkler - 27th *Dörte Thümmler - 29th *Maria Kharenkova - 29th *Varvara Zubova - 29th *Nastia Liukin - 30th *Polina Astakhova - 30th *Wang Yan - 30th *Zhu Xiaofang - 30th *Grace McCallum - 30th Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 10/15 October 15, 2018 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *Judge Mary Bono has been named the interim President and CEO of USAG. Unfortunately, she worked for the same law firm that helped USAG cover up the Nassar scandal, and she does... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/22 October 22, 2018 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *That was quick. Mary Bono resigned as interim President and CEO of USAG, but not before defending her Nike protest Tweet. *SafeSport seems to be doing a good job. I&M Gymnastic... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/29 October 29, 2018 by Candycoateddoom WORLDS ROUND-UP: Qualifications are over. Here are the results: *TF: #USA #Russia #China #Canada #Brazil #Japan #France #Germany The top eight countries qualified full teams to next year’s World Champ... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse